


A new addition to the family

by cuffs_and_collars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Gangbang, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, masterbastion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars





	A new addition to the family

Allura was blindfolded and her hands had been tied behind her with a soft cloth. She kicked out against her guards, landing a few good hits to her credit. They cursed under their breath but did not strike her back. She even tried to change her form but the cloth stretched to fit her size, simply becoming tighter when she pushed herself bigger. It was wrapped around and up her arms so many times that even if she were to shrink it would stay coiled around her. Even when the ties had been put on the galra binding her had not used his claws, only moving her arms into position.

Allura used words that would turn Coran dark colors.The guards didn’t even bother responding to her. She seemed to walk forever when at least she was lowered onto a pile of pillows and heard the tittling laughter.

Thanks to the fabric over her eyes she couldn’t even tell where is was coming from. “What’s going on here, I demand you release me this instant.”

A female voice responds in a sing song voice. “Oh don't worry princess, we are working on it just give us a second. We didn’t know how good the guards were at shibari.” Then Allura felt a flurry of hands on her, pulling at the knots at her back and then her face. The bindings came off together and she could suddenly see where she was. Allura was in some kind of luxury room on a huge pile of pillows and blankets. Fabrics covered the walls in all shades and holding the rope she had just been freed from were Lotor’s personal guards.

The orange one that she recognized as Ezor finished her thought. “Maybe we should call him up for some more help later.” 

She smiled slyly at the other generals while Acxa rolled her eyes. “You just got a new pet can’t you be satisfied?”

Ezor pouted as Zethrid spoke up. “Maybe if she chose a good galra friend then we could still throw this one to the pits.” she said, gesturing to Allura. “I bet her hair wouldn’t stay that perfect in the heat of a real battle.”

Ezor gasped dramatically, shaking her head. “She is not just mine. I got her for all of us. Besides, you wouldn't really want to put her in the arena; I mean look at this cute face.” She bounced closer to Allura, cupping the princess’ cheeks in her hands. 

Allura shoved her away, backing up. “I belong to no one and less so to those who torment others for fun and enslave entire solar systems.” She backed up further, disrupting some of the pillows from the pile and sending them tumbling across the floor. 

Ezor looked concerned “Oh no honey don’t be scared of them. I'll keep the big meanies away from you, I'll take good care of you.” Allura scanned the room for an opening but there were three very large women that were very focused on not letting that happen. Narti sat in the corner, she may not have eyes but Allura knew she was paying close attention to her as the general slowly shook her head, discouraging the princess from doing anything stupid. Her cat was sitting calmly on her lap, licking its paw as it watched Allura.

Acxa spoke up then. “Stop it all of you. You are all just scaring her more. I thought we agreed to this because we didn’t want to see her tortured.”

Zethrid mumbled under her breath and Ezor shoved her playfully. “ Yes, yes, we know, but you were outvoted Zethrid, and I’m sure that you will warm up to her.”

Allura realized she was bouncing her foot and stopped, knowing the behavior is childish but feeling powerless to do much else. “I wish you would stop talking about me like I was not here. Don’t I have a say in anything here? I am not a pet and I will not allow you treat me as one. I will elude your captivity, I will reunite with the resistance, and I will defeat the empire.” There was a brief moment where the galra looked at each other in silence before they broke out into laughter. Well Acxa just kind of chuckled and Narti just put a hand to her face as if she was hiding a smile but the thought was there.

Ezor wiped an imaginary tear from her eye and unnecessarily flipped over next to Allura again. “That's a good one princess, but I’m sure that you are hungry by now. We got you all sorts of fancy Altean food, it looks pretty grody to me but I’m sure that you will like some of it.” She grabbed Allura’s arm and pulled her across the room, ignoring the princess’ indignant yelp, to another room that had a long table stacked with what someone who had only read children books about Alteans would make. The majority of the food on the table were desserts such as cakes and candies, though there were also some rather fancily prepared mongolian marmot. Allura just prayed that they had not gone extinct.for this meal. Ezor looked almost nervous while she was showing off what she had collected.

Allura was not sure what to say. She was embarrassed, but more than anything she was confused. Was this galra just trying to lure her into a false sense of security? If they wanted her to do something then why not just use Narti, the resistance never did find a way to stop her from taking over a mind. Even after a lot of meditation one could barely even remember what she would make them do if she didn’t want them to. Allura didn’t know what to do. They were all watching her so she didn’t have much choice but to sit down at the table. After all she really was hungry, but she was not going to give them the satisfaction of showing how good it all smelled. She sat down, carefully unfolding a napkin to place on her lap. Using the tongs in the bread bowl she served herself a roll and then allowed herself a few fresh looking pastries, finishing it off with a side of the market before finding the appropriate utensils to begin eating, carefully cutting her food into bite size bits.

Ezor made the sound of a child who just saw a puppy cuddling a younger and smaller puppy. “OMG you guys look how cute she is, cutting it all up so they are small enough for her and stuff.”

Allura bristled, blushing despite herself, slightly annoyed that the words could get to her when she was trying to keep some dignity. “It’s called manners perhaps if you learned some then your armies would actually do good instead of crushing the innocent.”

Ezor put a hand over her mouth trying to stifle another laugh unsuccessfully. “Well it looks like the princess is still a bit testy, we might want to give her a little room.” Her voice took on a singsong tone. “Come on girls it's time for training.” The other women perked up at this, even Narti seemed interested, her cat following at her heel as they all exited the room, leaving Allura to her own devices. Of course at first she thought it was a trap and stayed at the table to finish eating, but when she did not see the heads of any threatening generals ready to bust her for misbehaving she started to take account of her assets. She looked over the table, she supposed she could use the table knife but it was not that long or sharp. She might get one good swipe in but she would be laid out before she could do any real damage. She stood up as quietly as she could and tried the door but of course it was locked, not that she knew if there was even anything useful beyond it. The only other room she knew was the pillowed room she had just come from and the generals had left to.

It was then that she heard a strange noise coming from the room in question. Did they have another captive? It sounded like someone was in pain. She had to help them. Sneaking to the doorway to the other room the noise became louder but it certainly sounded like they had more than one person in there. How had she not realized it sooner? Who knew what horrible things they were doing to those poor souls. It was then that she looked around the corner to see something that made her turn pink to the tips of her ears.

Ezor’s eyes were half lidded. The sounds of distress where coming from her because Zethrid had her head buried between Ezor’s legs that suddenly had nothing covering them. For that matter it seemed that none of the generals were wearing anything at the moment . Narti was draped over a well constructed pile of pillows with Acxa on top of her, fingers moving slowly in and out of her most sensitive place while her mouth was occupied with toying with her nipple. Acca's other hand was between her own legs rocking against herself. Now that she totally was not fully imprinting every detail of this to memory she noticed that Zethrid was also rocking her hips down and on an upstroke Allura could see a bright purple object had been positioned below her for this purpose. 

Ezor was the first to notice her, eyes snapping to attention. “Well hello princess. Enjoying the show? You are welcome to join if you want.” Her voice was breathy as she licked her lips, looking around as if to find a place Allura could fit in. This filled Allura’s mind with more situations than she could count of the ways that she could be sandwiched between the strong, notably beautiful women before her. They all turned to look at her, though they didn’t bother stopping what they were doing. She had no idea what was happening but she was having absolutely no part of it and noped right the hell out of there. 

Allura’s heart was racing as she moved out of the doorway and to the opposite wall, clutching her heart and trying to calm down. This must be some kind of mind game they were playing. She would not let it work. Then again she could not think straight with images of being made into the perfect Galra woman sandwich sprinting through her mind.

The generals did not seem to mind her slight interruption; if anything they went at it with more vigor from the sounds that were coming from the other room. This only stood to make it harder not to think about how maybe she could help them make those sounds. They didn’t seem interested in following her. Maybe they would just stay in the other room and be finished soon. Allura was a mix of emotions. On one hand this is the most embarrassed she has been since she misread a dilplomat’s name to mean a swear word in their native tongue. On the other hand the sounds were definitely having an affect on her as the room began feeling hotter, clothes more restrictive, and a well known heat coming alive inside of her. 

Maybe just maybe if she took care of this problem now then she would be fully in her own wits when she had to face them again. After all it was hard enough dealing with them now; she didn’t want to see how hard it was when she was ready to hump a pillow like a teenager. Almost as if by its own accord her hand slipped down the folds of her dress, slipping under the hem. When her hand finally got where it needed to go she found herself far wetter than she had expected but the sounds of the other room where only escalating.

What once were small whimpers and groans became full on moans. She even heard a few words that were illegible from the distance. Her imagination filled in all the gaps. Ezor would never stop talking even when in bed. Allura bet that she would have all sorts of dirty things to say, she never did have much shame. Zethrid could probably lift any of them above her head if she wanted, Allura bet that she could hold her in any position she wanted. Narti might be a little cold but imagine all the things that she could do with those mind abilities. Allura shivered thinking about how she would completely under Narti’s power and would do anything she wanted. Not to mention Acxa with those eyes she wouldn’t need mind control. One word from that honestly glamorous woman and Allura would follow her every word.

Suddenly her fingers hit just the right spot, though she couldn’t remember exactly when she had put them inside her. She rocked against her hand, biting her lip to try to keep silent even as she felt herself falling over the edge, going still and toes curling as she pressed herself against the wall to ground herself. She slowly removed her hand and slid down the wall to sit in a tired yet satisfied heap. It was only then that she realized she had not heard a peep from the other room in a while. Her eyes shot open to look at the door.

Ezor sounded a long cat whistle, looking her over almost hungrily. “I told you guys she was into us, from the first time we met she had that look in her eyes.” Allura was devastated, the happy afterglow draining like the blood from her face. She felt dirty yet even then she was wondering how much they had really seen. a flicker of heat returned at the thought of them watching her masturbate to the thought of them. How could she have been so stupid. Ezor just smiled like she had just been told that not only did magic really exist but that her first class ticket to Hogwarts had arrived.


End file.
